


Can you feel the Sun?

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, Music, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: “And if you could say something, well, to adults,” Konoha asks with such an intonation as if it is at least about another race. “To the elders, and they would hear and accept it, then what would you say?”“We will learn eventually,” Daishou replies after a few seconds. "Just let us live through it all."— А если бы ты мог сказать что-то, ну, взрослым, — спрашивает Коноха с такой интонацией, будто речь идет как минимум про другую расу, — старшим, и они бы это услышали и приняли, то что бы ты сказал?— «Мы научимся», — отвечает Дайшо, помедлив пару секунд. — «Просто дайте нам пережить все это».
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Can you feel the Sun?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тамагочи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428090) by [Karkur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur). 



> Enjoy while listening to | Cмотреть под [MISSIO - Can you feel the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE2sEkBmMVE).
> 
> Автор работы (art by) — [Телль](https://twitter.com/Irtelheem).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/XHJxNn4.png)


End file.
